Stealing his dog tags
by kaylacalin
Summary: It's not because Natasha likes teasing Steve, it's just because she really has a thing for his dog tags. Those dog tags are a big part of him being a soldier, and she knows how much he values it.


**Requested by someone who wants to remain anonymous.**

 **~marvelhottie2**

* * *

It's not because Natasha likes teasing Steve, it's just because she really has a thing for his dog tags. Those dog tags are a big part of him being a soldier, and she knows how much he values it.

In some days when he'll keep it in his drawers, she sneaks up on him and steals his dog tags. She has memorized every detail, every curve of his dog tags. She ran her thumb and forefinger on his carved name; she can smell his scent on the thin pieces of metal.

There is a time when it caught everybody's attention.

A group was gathered for a briefing. Phil Coulson sits stiffly on his seat, his eyebrows on point as well as his suit. He is typically the early bird like his mega super idol Steve Rogers, though the super soldier is nowhere to be found in the room yet.

Victoria Hand and Japer Sitwell followed. They maintain their straight faces as if it's a necessity as a SHIELD agent. Soon, the room is gradually being filled by chosen people, until Natasha came.

All eyes fell on her, some look away because of fear and some look away because of annoyance. Every time she walks into a room, she makes every woman insecure because she can make a simple tee shirt and pants look good. But that's not what caught the attention of others; it's the fancy dog tags around her neck.

Everybody knows she have a lot of military friends and they also knows what Steve's dog tags looks like. Asking questions to a super spy is not an option if they want to know whose dog tags she's wearing.

Until Clint and Steve finally entered, they sat between Natasha who's still clueless about the people who took interest of the dog tags she wears.

"I thought Fury will be here?" Clint asked, yawning and looking around to spot the eye patched man.

Natasha annoyingly sighs and scratches her head. "It's better it he's not around Clint. He's irrevocable and tamer, and he also treat us like kids." She unintended raised her voice.

She felt a slight nudge on her right foot and she notices it came from Steve. He gave her a small smile and a quirked of his eyebrow. Natasha nudges him with her right elbow and smile brighter to him. Everything was going smooth, until Clint ruined it.

"Are those dog tags?" he declares.

Steve's mouth fell open. He knows about Natasha taking his dog tags and making it her accessory, but she usually keeps it under her shirt. He found his dog tags over her shirt when he leans forward to look.

"She stole it from me." Steve catches Clint's eye. He is definitely Hawkeye, and Steve won't expect him to shut up because naturally, he really loves his big mouth.

Natasha scoffs, "It's not my fault that your things are scattered all over your apartment." and lies.

But that didn't help; well Natasha's not really planning on helping. She cracks a grin when she saw the people around the table squirms and fidgets on their seats, others are pretending to ignore but their eyes are open.

Clint clears his throat and his interest is flashing on his eyes and teeth. "Wait Nat. Does that mean that you're breaking in his apartment?"

That's half true.

"I have a spare key." Natasha says, "But sometimes I do break in if I forgot my key."

"So Natasha, any bedroom activities?" Clint snickers. The rest of the agents hide their faces by bowing their head or palming their faces.

Even Steve couldn't hide his red tomato cheeks, his breathing quickens when he remembers their kisses and touches. But of course he won't tell them their activities.

"Can we just focus on the briefing?" he said casually.

* * *

There is also the time when Natasha uses his dog tags to get what she wants, one time when they were shopping for groceries.

"Natasha." He said behind her ear. She replied by saying "mmm?" while scanning the candy station. When he wasn't satisfied of her answer, he pokes her shoulder nonstop until she finally turns around to glare at him.

He ignores her deadly glare and held up two cans of Pringles and two packs of Lays. "What are these?" his expression is pointed, nostrils flaring and one eyebrow questioning her.

Natasha plastered the same look he has; her arms are crossed as she starts a staring contest. "They are called junk food dummy."

"I know damn well what these are. The thing that I am asking is the amount of junk food we are buying." Steve bites his inner cheek when she pouted and turn away to look for the thing she's looking for at the candy station. "Natasha, we agreed that we're only going to eat junk food once a week."

"Yeah, that's our two weeks supply." Natasha said flatly. She gasped when she found the bag of gummy bears she's looking for. She takes three packs and throws them onto their cart.

"We still have some left at home." Steve says.

Natasha groans, this is one of the reasons why she wants to shop alone. Her secret boyfriend is always like a mom to her. She thinks its kinda sweet that's he's conscious about her health, but its hard to control her mischievousness and she never learns her lesson. Two months ago she suffered her Urinary Tract Infection and nobody is to blame but her.

"I am not complaining about your marshmallow supply in your closet." She said, but that statement didn't cure Steve's unfathomable complains.

"My body can handle the sugar." Steve said matter of factly. Natasha smirks highlighting the sultriness of her beautiful plump lips. The familiar sheets of metal reflect the light from his opposite direction. As Steve remembers, he hid it under his mattress. She can tell, she learned her lesson from what happened days ago. She hid his dog tags under her jacket but the zipper is low and he can still see his dog tags around her neck.

"Are you checking on my breasts?"

Natasha's distinct tone made him realize his eyes is still glued on her chest. He didn't purposely stare at her chest, he also found out that she's wearing a thin top that her lacy black bra is see through. He tear his eyes away from his dog tags (that is above her cleavage) to look somewhere else.

His red face is exposed and a sweat ripples down his neck. Did she purposely wear that top so he can't complain about his dog tags?

Natasha smirks again as she looks at him with her seductive eyes. Now this is getting interesting. She cups his chin and leans closer. Steve is trying to avoid her eyes, her sharp and nubile eyes.

"Why were you looking there? See something interesting?" Their lips were so close they could feel each other's breath. He attempts to back away or hide his face, but her soft touch is irresistible.

"I wasn't looking-" he was cut off but her teasing kiss on his jaw.

She pecks on his lips as her hands crawl on his chest. "Tasha, we can't make out in public."

"Stop changing the subject." She pulls his face down to look at his blue eyes. "That's not what you want; you want to touch my breasts."

Steve shook his head. "You can have the Lays and Pringles." He kisses her forehead gently before dropping the junk foods in their cart. She laughs, laughs so hard there were tears in her eyes. Steve blushes again. "Stop teasing me."

Natasha smacks his ass as Steve pushes the cart, and he blushes harder.

* * *

There is also one time when Steve couldn't complain about his dog tags.

A Sunday, a lazy Sunday morning, Steve was half asleep, golden skin exposed on his left side of the bed. He feels extra comfortable when he's shirtless with his sweat pants. A sleepy red head stir lazily to face to him and she presses her lips on his skin when she found out he was facing against her.

She started to trail kisses on his neck making Steve inhale sharply. She teasingly flicks his earlobe with her tongue and biting the shell of his ear gently. Natasha hooks her right leg over his waist and throws his arms around his neck.

"Wake up Captain." She whispers.

Though Steve is half asleep he can't help but smile at the warmness of her voice. She's like singing a lullaby just for him. She kisses his cheek until he tilts his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Five more minutes Nat." he said in a slurry tone.

"I have a mission today remember?" Natasha said against his lips. She brushes her fingers on his bare arms making him shiver. "And besides I feel cold. This naked woman on your bed will get sick."

"Wha-" Steve jolts upward into a sitting position, suddenly alarmed by the naked woman on his bed. The covers were on his waist; Natasha is still lying on the bed resting his head on her hand. Steve's eyes traveled on her face and on her body. And he spots her underwear and bra, and his dog tags.

It has been a while that she's wearing his dog tags, and he never notices how beautiful she is with it. Her white soft skin is pressed against his dog tags that it left a mark on her chest, and she couldn't be more gorgeous, he just want to kiss her.

"You're not naked." Steve grins, he slides his back on his bed again, kissing her roughly and pulling her on top of him. His hand is on the small of her back and the other is on her face cupping her cheek.

Natasha moans in his mouth, "I am half naked." Her black bra strap falls down unintentionally but Steve puts it back in place. "Do you like me in my underwear?"

Steve rolls her back at the bed so he was on top of her. Natasha wraps her legs around his torso, speaking in Russian when he places soft kisses on her neck, sucking at her pulse points and biting her clavicles, her gorgeous sculpted clavicles.

"I like you in any clothes." Steve sucks on her earlobes, nibbling the soft muscles. Steve went to kiss her delicious lips, devouring every inch of her red mouth. "Do you really have to go?"

He suddenly frowns, resting his head on the crook of her neck, smelling her scent. How could someone smell this good?

Natasha cups his face with both of her hands so she can look at him in the eyes. She rubs his cheeks and there it was, the soft, gentle and angelic look in her eyes that Steve can't help but stare.

"Hey, I'll be back in a month, stop worrying okay?" Natasha kisses his forehead tenderly before kissing his cute nose.

Natasha hugs him so tight that he was out of breath, but he doesn't care, she always takes his breath away. They cuddle for a while, wasting time. They doze off for 15 good minutes; Natasha's makes these murmuring sounds on his chest. Steve can't help but open his eyes and kiss her on the top of her head; Steve plays with his dog tags on Natasha's neck, and minutes later he slips it off of her and wears it.

* * *

But there is one time when Steve allows her to wear his dog tags.

As Natasha dumps her things on a bunker inside the quinjet, Steve was patiently waiting outside in a row with Nick Fury, Victoria hand and Phil Coulson. Clint soon followed, but Steve shoves his arm playfully when he told him that he's about to cry. Steve's not gonna cry, maybe in his sleep. Tony arrived as well, and Steve didn't question his business here cause he is gonna use his sarcasm card again.

When Natasha strides downwards on the platform, she winks at Steve playfully that he couldn't help but blush. He glares sideways and he elbows Clint when he gave him a dirty look. Tony's mouth was open, Steve glares at him and he closed it.

Natasha talks with Fury for a while, nodding seriously. She gave Phil and Victoria a tiny nod before turning to Tony. She glares at him.

"Relax red, I am just here to say good bye. Besides, you are leaving your boyfriend here, and I have to babysit him." Natasha stomps on his foot and glares again. How could he say that in front of Fury? Tony is not different from Clint, them and their big mouths are hard to control.

"See you Stark." She said through gritted teeth before giving him a quick hug.

Natasha turns to Clint and gives him a warning before giving him a hug as well, but Clint didn't learn from Tony. "Starks' right, imagine every night without him."

Fury started to look over them, he's growing impatient when Natasha's goodbyes is taking too much time. Natasha pinches Clint's backside making him flinch.

Finally she faces Steve who has this sad look on his face. The corners of his mouth are facing downward. His mouth is tightly shut, killer jaw is fixed and his eyebrows are furrowed. He didn't speak at first, he wrap his arms around her shoulders and hugs her tightly. Natasha didn't complain and she buries her face on his neck.

"Nat remember when you need me there, just call and I'll be there. I don't care if it is against Fury's will."

Natasha broke away and quickly kissed his cheek, smiling after. And then, a minute later she was walking back to the quinjet.

"Look at that, you are just letting your girl go away." Tony whispers.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"We're not idiots Steve Rogers, Most of the people knows there's something going on and they are just waiting for your announcement. You guys are not very discreet as you thought." Clint said.

Steve breathes in surprise. All this time, he was always resisting of hugging her, kissing her in public. He could have kissed her right now, but they're still hiding from all his crap.

"You're just leaving your girl like that. She'll be cut, bruised and hurt, she's going to be damaged really badly and you're not there for her." Clint teases.

Steve had enough. He marches his way to Natasha who's thankfully still on the ground. By the time he catches up, he didn't give her any chance to speak. He grabs her by the waist and met her lips.

Natasha's eyes are wide in shock, Steve's arm is tightly wrap around her waist and she's so close to him that she can feel his hard rock chest, his other hand twists around her red curls, pulling her mouth deeper against his.

"Oh my, shit." Clint gasped watching his co Avengers suck each other's faces.

And for that moment, Natasha didn't care; the hidden message of his kiss is that he's done hiding, that he couldn't take to resist. Natasha closes her eyes, tiptoes her toes and hook an arm around his neck. She kisses back with the same passion and hunger.

She was now pressing herself hard against him, arms tightly around him as their lips move in a rhythm. He slowly parted his lips, inviting her tongue inside. She explores his mouth starting a battle of tongues and teeth. Steve can taste the tint of wine in her tongue making his taste buds dance. She moans when he nibbles on her lower lip, Natasha tugs on his blonde locks tilting his head a little for a better angle.

The feeling is electrifying, not because their kisses are mind blowing (well it is), but because they were making out in public. They wanted to do that, to kiss each other to resolve the tension between them, and they can't do it because they were hiding.

But no more hiding, not when they are an inch close in tearing each other's clothes off. Her lips are so soft he doesn't want to end this, he breathes through his nose before pulling away. His pupils are dilated and Natasha's lips were wet and her face is flushed.

Steve sighs and did the most perfect thing she never expects. Steve gave her his dog tags. He pulls her red hair and throws them off her shoulder. Natasha looks up to him while touching the metals hanging on her neck. Steve gave her a small smile but it faded when he remembers she'll be leaving.

"I want to give you this." He murmurs.

"I think you are just giving me this because you are turned on when you see me wearing it in my underwear." She teases.

Steve scoffs. "Okay, that is one of the reasons. But I am giving you these so those assholes will know their places. Trust me, men will leave you alone."

Natasha smiles, a very bright one. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes his torso. "Thank you. And do me a favor."

Steve smells her hair, guiding his hands on her waist. She's so perfect in his arms that he wanted her to stay there for a long time. "Anything."

"I need you to deal with those people behind us." She says.

Steve wished she didn't reminded her that. A group of people is either blushing, mouth gaping or glaring right now, and he couldn't breathe. Natasha finishes her last goodbye with a 3 second kiss and left, yeah she left him to deal with those people, especially with Tony and Clint, but he promises to do her best.

And she promises she'll back.

* * *

 **~kindly leave a review 3**


End file.
